


They said you were never coming home...

by LexinWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Funeral, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, army!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexinWonderland/pseuds/LexinWonderland





	They said you were never coming home...

Kurt broke down into tears as he was the last person in line to approach the coffin. Kurt never believed in God, but right now, all he wanted to do was scream at him. And ask why he had to take away one of the things that made him happy. He was talking about having a kid when Blaine returned. But all they found, were his dog tags in an M117 Guardian wreckage. A smiling photo of Blaine in his uniform, holding a cap proudly in his silk-covered hand. He made his way out last. He wanted to take as much time saying goodbye as possible.  
  
"I didn't want it to be like this, B. I hope you know that. We were supposed to grow old together...have kids. Watch them grow up. But..." He sniffed, "I'm so sorry." He stood and left a rose.  
  
Sniffles echoed throughout the room. Kurt looked over at Blaine's family: His mom, Pam, gave him a wet smile as she tried to suck in tears. His dad, Kieth, trying to pull it all together. But Cooper was seen opening weeping. He felt his own dad grip his shoulder as Carole gave him a hug. No one really looked behind them when they heard the large church doors open.  
  
Footsteps faded in and out of loudness on the marble floor. "Kurt?" Kurt tried not to lose it as he heard his husband's voice. Seemingly in his head. He whispered to himself:  _"It's not real"_ and  _"He's not here"_ \- Trying to convince himself the voice was all in his mind. He looked behind him, but to his surprise...his fiancé stood there. All black suit beside a crimson red boutonnière.   
  
"Blaine-" Kurt said in a gasp. All the other guests looked up in shock. "You-You're...you're not dead?!" Blaine tried not to chuckle until Kurt leaped into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "You're alive!" He cried out.  
  
"Yeah," Blaine began as Kurt let go, "They found my dog tags in the wreckage. They tried to find me for three days. When they couldn't, they declared me dead...the general was-" But then he was squeezed tightly by another embrace. But this time, not from Kurt. But his entire family.   
  
Kurt smiled. "I said I was coming home didn't I?" The hazel-eyed boy said, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. Never wanting to let go.   
  
He did. And he did what he promised. He actually came home.


End file.
